


There you sat (and I thought, "oh")

by Pippitypopadoo



Series: Self-indulgent IwaOi [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, First Kiss, Getting Together, It was gonna just be foreplay then it became fluff too, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippitypopadoo/pseuds/Pippitypopadoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Alternatively titled: He wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts (He's volleyball captain and oh, hell, that ass)]</p><p>The soft cotton of the skirt Oikawa is wearing rustles, brushing against the sides of his thighs. They regard each other in the silence that follows, the edges of Oikawa's lips curling up in a sly smirk.</p><p>This isn’t simply some joke, he is aware, because they know each other and know each other’s limits. This was Oikawa saying “I know, and I’m going for it” and hell, Iwaizumi isn’t going to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There you sat (and I thought, "oh")

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [skirtkawa drawing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/79490) by hazeldrop. 



> Inspired by the IwaOi drawing linked ^. At first I had thought "oh my" and then I realised it was by the Always Raining Here artist and then my next thought was "OH MY"
> 
> And then I kept thinking about it on the bus to school so yeah, I wrote fanfic in school. Woohoo!

It isn’t the first time he'd notice that Oikawa had great legs. It had started as a passing ' _Wow, well then_ ' in the last year of middle school, then somehow, as they went on to the same high school (of course they would, they were joined at the hip since they were kids and it's always 'Oikawa and Iwaizumi', was there ever any doubt?), shorts just became shorter (or maybe, Oikawa's legs became longer). Sometimes during training, his eyes would inadvertently be drawn to the hard, lean muscles of the calves or thighs, as Oikawa did his lunges for warm-up or prepared for a jump serve.

But whenever Oikawa is right in front of him, crouched with knees bent, eyes intensely trained on the ball swooping through the air, body tense as he prepares to receive (perfectly, as always)... God.

That _ass_.

He knows, on some level, he should not be ogling his best friend. It’s not like they’ve never seen each other naked before (though the last time was when they were 7 and bathed together). Yet, sometimes it seems like Oikawa is strutting about in front of him on purpose, and, well.

He tries to discipline himself. He is vice-captain after all, and it’s the second time he held this position (always being the right-hand man to Oikawa’s captain, he is). So he knows what discipline is, and he really does try.

But now, seated on the bed with Oikawa straddling him, that ass is about to land on his lap and any amount of discipline seems like moot point.

"Wait, wait, your knee- Hey, your ankle, watch it!" Iwaizumi rests a warning hand on Oikawa's ankle. It is the one that had been sprained thrice already, much to his consternation. Oikawa pauses and tilts his head, watching him with an expression he is unable to discern.

"... What?" He scowls.

"You do realise we play volleyball? Lots of jumping, running and falling? And this, well…" Oikawa laughs, tapping his finger lightly on the tip of Iwaizumi's nose.

"And that means you should take extra care outside of practice," Iwaizumi reminds him, undeterred. "How many times have I said-" He falters as the finger trails down to rest on his lips.

"Yes, yes, naggy Iwa-chan," Oikawa murmurs, sighing loudly but grinning all the same. He laces his fingers behind Iwaizumi's neck, and he leans back, smiling.

The soft cotton of the skirt Oikawa is wearing rustles, brushing against the sides of his thighs.They regard each other in the silence that follows, the edges of Oikawa's lips curling up in a sly smirk.

Iwaizumi realises that he is stroking the ankle he had been holding.

He stills his hand. It has been a strange afternoon that led him to having a lapful of Oikawa, and he cannot really remember what exactly happened, but he does remember Oikawa was the one who initiated it. Oikawa had seemed rather eager when he crawled towards him on bed, and Iwaizumi isn’t oblivious enough to not know what’s happening. This isn’t simply some joke, he is aware, because they know each other and know each other’s limits. This was Oikawa saying “I know, and I’m going for it” and hell, Iwaizumi isn’t going to complain.

Watching Oikawa carefully, he slides his hand up the red below-knee socks Oikawa was donning (goodness, where did Oikawa even find these clothes, did he try them beforehand, before today?) to the knee. Oikawa blinks, but the playful grin does not waver, so he moves his other hand from where it is resting on the bed to Oikawa's waist, tugging him close in one smooth motion. "Hasn't my ‘nagging’ always been for your own good? But you never listen to me anyway, you idiot," Iwaizumi says in the space only they share, voice deeper than usual.

Oikawa’s breath hitches, just slightly, but Iwaizumi heard it. "Oops, I've been naughty, haven't I? I-wa-chan _,_ " Oikawa whispers, drawing out the syllables. He cocks his head to the side and looks at him through his lashes. Iwaizumi strokes the smooth expanse of his thigh, playing under the trim of the skirt that has hitched up but never really reaching under it. Oikawa huffs, then wraps his legs around Iwaizumi's waist and pulls himself nearer, pressing their hips closer to each other, the action forcing Iwaizumi’s hand to move all the way to his hips.

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow but obligingly slides both his hands under the skirt and – finally! – cups the butt that has distracted him during training practice (and not just training practice, if he is to be honest with himself). “Impatient?” he drawls, then blinks when he realises that, no, is Oikawa wearing _panties_?

Oikawa nuzzles his cheek, running his fingers through Iwaizumi’s hair as his lips brush past the cheekbone to his ear. He whispers, “I’ve been waiting for quite some time, Iwa-chan” and Iwaizumi feels the tickle of air on his ear. His breath quickens. He slides one hand up from under the skirt towards the waist (and he sees a flash of blue, and yes, oh god, he _is_ wearing panties), wraps it around Oikawa’s waist and hold his tight, tilting his head so that he can press his lips under Oikawa’s jaw.

The legs around him tighten and Oikawa pulls away. One moment, Iwaizumi is breathing in the scent of the shampoo that Oikawa likes to use (and Iwaizumi blinks, realising that no matter how many times Oikawa changes his cologne, his shampoo always holds the faint citrus smell that Iwaizumi likes), and the next, Oikawa is kissing him, one hand tugging his hair (and oh, that felt nice), the other gently cupping his neck. A too-sharp tug causes Iwaizumi to grunt and Oikawa freezes, draws away opens his mouth automatically to apologise, but Iwaizumi squeezes his ass and presses forward and-

And Oikawa tastes sweet, like the macaroons that he insisted on eating earlier, and Iwaizumi always finds macaroons too sweet for his taste but he had eaten one just so Oikawa would stop whining, but now, Oikawa tastes sweet and it was just the right and the best type of sweet and oh, _oh_ -

When they finally break apart, Oikawa is breathing heavily and looking at him like he has never seen him before. There is a light sheen on his lips. Iwaizumi would very much like to kiss those lips again.

Oikawa blinks. “Iwa…,” Oikawa begins, then trails off, biting his lower lip the way he does when he’s nervous (but only when it’s the two of them, because god forbid Oikawa Tooru from appearing weak and less than his perfect image). Iwaizumi doesn’t really know how he feels either, except that what he is feeling seems to be more than his heart can carry and it’s threatening to overflow. He reaches up to rest his hand on Oikawa’s jaw, thumb stroking his cheek, then resting lightly on the corner of his mouth. He leans forward and presses a soft, chaste kiss on those lips, a kiss different from the one before, but still one that makes his heart thud loudly.

It is almost like he is in a match again, except this time, he has already won what he yearned for.

He has his suspicions that perhaps this – _them_ – is something he has always wanted, but has merely kept this wish in a corner of his heart, keeping it quiet. It is a feeling he supposes he can identify confidently one day. But Oikawa is still in his lap, looking at him expectantly, eyes full of wonder and yet somewhat lost. The feeling he has is not something he dares to give a word to or share right now, so he says the next best thing.

“Hajime,” he corrects.

The hand on his shoulder tightens. Oikawa smiles, slowly, then brilliantly. It is one of his rare, true smiles, and it is so happy and sweet that for a moment, Iwaizumi forgets to breathe.

“Hello, Hajime,” Oikawa says softly, and Iwaizumi thinks that this is the most beautiful thing he has ever heard.

"Hey, Tooru,” he replies, and it is like they are meeting each other again for the first time.

(In a way, it is, because their parents always said that they met because Iwaizumi had accidentally knocked Oikawa into the mud in the park and then Oikawa pulled him in with him in retaliation, and they went from having an angry mud fight to catching grasshoppers together, but really, they don’t remember that so it doesn’t count.)

It is another tentative beginning, but hey, they made it work before, didn’t they?

This time, they’ll do it again.

**Author's Note:**

> It was just gonna be foreplay that leads to sex but then it became a first kiss that leads to them finally dating so, hell, I'm happy with that too.
> 
> I had trouble finding a way to end this, and tbh I don't really like how I did, but well. It works for now at least!


End file.
